Filling elements are often used in filling machines to fill containers with liquid filling-material. These filling elements have a valve that controls dispensing of filing-material.
In known valves, a valve body arranged in the liquid channel of the filling element forms controls the dispensing of the filling contents to the containers. An actuating device moves the valve body, thus opening and closing the valve. A typical actuating device includes a valve tappet.
In its closed state, the valve body butts against a valve seat formed in the liquid channel. In the open state, the valve body is spaced apart from the valve seat, thus creating a gap that filling contents can flow through.